1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile terminals and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling applications in a mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
Various mobile terminals such as a mobile terminal, a tablet computer, and a smart phone increasingly include more functions and, specifically, not only basic communications services, such as calling, but also various applications can be implemented. When an application is to be started or exited, a user performs the operation of start or exit by selecting the menus provided by the mobile terminal level by level. However, such operation is inconvenient.
Some high-end mobile terminals also allow users to control special functions in applications in the mobile terminals. For example, a user may zoom into a picture or control a game by shaking the terminal. However, all of these controls are simple. More and more demands on control of applications have been made. Thus, it is difficult for simple shaking of the terminal to meet more complex user demands.